


Playing the Odds

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davos works security in a casino.  Stannis is gambling and winning.  Davos finds himself interested in more than whether or not Stannis is cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Odds

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Vana who looked this over for me. You are my inspiration for all things Stavos.

Davos Seaworth carefully watched the tall man shooting dice at the craps table.  He had been watching him for the better part of an hour.  He was a regular, and Davos had known at first sight that he was trouble in more ways than one.  His suit was expensive, impeccably tailored and yet not ostentatious.  This man knew the value of the chips stacked in front of him.  In one fluid motion he cast the dice against the felt surface creating a dull plinking sound clearly distinguishable over the background din of slot machines and conversation.

“The gentleman rolls a six.” 

The dealer gathered the chips from the losing bets and waited as the stickman handed the dice back to the shooter.  The other gamblers showed little reaction other than to redistribute their winnings on the pass and don’t pass lines.  It was late and only the serious gamblers remained at the table.  A busty blonde flaunting a tight dress and sharp heels was standing a little too close to the man shooting dice.  She was waiting for her share of his winnings no doubt.  He was doing well and the sharks were beginning to circle.  The shooter’s expression remained unreadable, his determined gaze fixed on the table as another flick of his wrist sent the dice tumbling.  The red cubes glanced off the far end before coming to rest.

“Seven and out,” came the announcement as the dealer gathered the house winnings.   The shooter’s jaw twitched almost imperceptibly and he collected his remaining chips.  Davos knew the type.  He had done well but couldn't stand to lose.  The smart ones knew when to quit and he looked smart to Davos.  The blonde made noises of disappointment but smiled provocatively when he slipped a chip into her palm.  She touched his wrist in invitation but he ignored her, leaving her to search for another mark as he headed in the direction of the bar.  Davos followed.

He caught up to the man as he was waiting for a drink.  The bar was practically deserted and Davos leaned with his back against the rail so he could study the man’s face.  He liked what he saw.  The man exuded a certain intensity that translated into sex appeal.  He was most definitely someone Davos would like to get to know better if he wasn’t in the middle of a shift.

“The waitress would have brought that to you,” Davos offered casually.

The man appraised Davos with a cursory glance before moving his attention to the muted television broadcasting ESPN above the bar.

“I needed a break.”

“I would imagine so.  You had a good night.” 

Davos figured that overall he had ended up on the high end of a 60:40 split with the house.  The bartender brought a glass of clear liquid with ice and a slice of lime and passed it to the man.

“It’s on the house,” Davos motioned to the bartender who left the drink without comment.

“It’s water.”

“Then I’ll have a bottle of something stronger sent to your room.  The room is on the house too, that is if you intend on staying.”  Davos offered a half smile but kept his tone cool.

The man turned and studied Davos more carefully.  “Am I being detained?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“I don’t believe that you followed me to the bar just to comp me.  You look more like security than management.”

“Maybe I’m here for an entirely different reason.”  

Davos made lingering eye contact for a moment before turning his attention back to the floor of the casino.  He could feel the man continuing to stare intently at his face.  He let the implication hang between them, running a finger around the rim of his glass before speaking.

“Are you?”  He asked pointedly, his voice almost a whisper.

A smile brushed the corners of Davos’ lips as a tingle wisped the length of his spine.  This one wasn’t going to be easily intimidated.  The man was attractive enough.  Penetrating eyes and a strong chin with a hint of stubble sprinkled along his jawline just to make it interesting.  Davos was beginning to wonder if there was a possibility of mixing business with pleasure tonight.

 “Perhaps you’d better come with me.  We can have a more private discussion.”

“If you insist,” the man took a long sip of water and set the glass down before allowing Davos to direct him toward the back of the casino.  Neither spoke as they walked down a long corridor that led to a room with a sign that read, Authorized Personnel Only.  The room was filled with video monitors displaying live feed from cameras distributed throughout the casino.  Davos shut the door behind them and locked it with a key which he then tucked into his pants pocket.

“So I _am_ being detained.” 

The man’s eyebrow arched accusingly, but he didn’t appear to be flustered in the least.

“We’re just having a conversation.  You’re free to leave, but I’m sure that you know why you’re here.”

“I can guess.”

“Do you have any identification, Mr.?”

“Baratheon, Stannis.” 

Unbuttoning his jacket, he slipped his wallet out of the inside pocket and tossed it to Davos who thumbed through it until he found a driver’s license.  Davos didn’t bother to introduce himself.  He wasn’t there to make friends.

“Let’s make this easy, Stannis.  You tell me how you’re doing it and then you can be on your way.  Do you work alone or do you have an accomplice?  Is the blonde working with you?”

“I don’t have the faintest idea of what you’re talking about.”

“I’m sorry to hear you say that.” 

Davos removed his suit coat and draped it over the back of a chair.  He moved slowly feeling Stannis’ eyes watching him.  He wanted to give him time to consider the 9 mm Glock in his shoulder holster and the handcuffs attached to his belt, both of which were now visible for inspection.  “Do you know who I work for?”

“Petyr Baelish, the owner of every casino on this end of the coast.”

“Do you know what Mr. Baelish does to people who cheat him?”

“I wasn’t cheating.”  Stannis crossed his arms.

“You’re just that good, or are you incredibly lucky?”

“A bit of both actually.”

The cocky way in which he spoke made Davos’ pulse accelerate.  Normally, anyone in Stannis’ position would have been anxious, intimidated by Davos’ stern demeanor and body language.  Not Stannis.  Leaning casually against the wall he returned Davos’ icy stare with defiance in his dark eyes, which only made Davos want him more.  Davos moved closer so that the two men were only inches apart.  He felt his arousal sharpen as Stannis tensed in response to the more intimate physical proximity.

“Then you won’t mind if I search you.  In case you’re wearing a wire, or hiding loaded dice.”

“I don’t mind at all.” 

Stannis’ lips twitched slightly at the suggestion and Davos sensed that he was actually enjoying this.  Instead of getting angry, Davos felt himself getting hard.

Davos was methodical, reaching for Stannis and slowly removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt to the waist.  Stannis made no move to stop him, but Davos could see the accelerated rise and fall of his chest as his breathing increased.  Davos made no attempt to disguise the raw desire he felt as he undressed Stannis.  He knew his arousal must show on his face, but it didn’t matter.  He was in control and he intended to make certain that Stannis understood that fact.

“Take off your shirt,” Davos ordered, his voice soft yet stern.

“Is this really necessary?”

Stannis hesitated for the first time but still complied, removing his suit jacket and shirt and tossing them onto a nearby chair.

Davos didn’t answer, but instead placed his hands on Stannis’ shoulders.  Stannis’ skin radiated heat as Davos’ fingers began to explore his lean torso.  His touch was light, a lingering caress, and he relished the feel of Stannis shivering in response.  Stannis’ nipples were hard as his rough palms brushed over them.  He wanted to take one in his mouth and suck on it until Stannis moaned, but there would be time for that later.  Davos would remain patient.   He wanted to see Stannis lose his composure, to make him beg for it.  Davos’ nostrils flared.  He was finding it more difficult to breathe normally as his hands glided over Stannis’ ribs and to his waist.  As his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Stannis’ trousers and brushed over his lower stomach Davos was rewarded by Stannis' sharp intake of breath.

“Satisfied?”  Stannis’ voice was low and strained as he obviously struggled to remain unaffected by Davos’ explorations.

“Not yet,” Davos whispered hoarsely.

Stannis’ lips were warm as Davos tentatively pressed his mouth against them, brushing kisses several times before coaxing his lips apart with his tongue.  His restraint failing, Davos pushed Stannis back against the wall, pinning him there as he ground against him.  He tasted citrus on Stannis’ tongue as he kissed him deeply.

“Tell me how much you want this,” he demanded, his lips pressed against Stannis’ ear before trailing hot kisses along the line of his jaw.  Stannis didn’t struggle and instead rested his head against the wall, allowing Davos better access to his neck.  Still he didn’t speak even as Davos’ nipped at the sensitive skin beneath his chin forcing a groan of pleasure from his throat. 

Davos knew that Stannis was as turned on by this as he was.  Through their clothing, Davos could feel that Stannis was already hard.   He was just too damn stubborn to admit it.  For a moment, he wondered what Stannis would do if he decided to stop right now, to walk away and tell him the interview was over.   But as his fingers gripped Stannis’ ass, pulling him even closer; he knew that there wasn’t a chance in hell that he would be able to call Stannis’ bluff.

Davos’ impatient fingers fumbled with Stannis’ belt.  Letting his trousers drop to the floor, Davos teased Stannis’ boxers down his thighs, exposing his raging erection to the cool air.  Stannis gasped and swore as Davos’ thigh brushed against him.  Davos knew that Stannis was desperate for him to touch him, stroke him or let him thrust against him, but he managed to keep Stannis pinned against the wall as he teased him with caresses to his stomach and thighs.  Davos could feel his own cock straining against the confines of his clothing as the nearly naked Stannis writhed against him.

“Stop torturing me!”  Stannis finally gasped, his face flushed red with heat.

“Tell me what I want to hear,” Davos growled against the corner of Stannis’ mouth.

 “You want it as much as I do,” Stannis panted, mustering his last ounce of composure. 

Suddenly, it was Davos’ turn to moan as Stannis’ hips bucked forward, grinding his thigh against Davos’ cock.  Davos let his guard down for a moment and Stannis quickly became the aggressor, kissing him roughly on the mouth.  Davos held nothing back, kissing him greedily in return, his teeth grazing Stannis’ tongue.  Davos realized he was stifling, sweating profusely beneath his shirt at the same time Stannis began tearing at the front of it.  Between the two of them they managed to get it off as Davos heard a button pop.  His mind didn’t register that Stannis had dropped his holstered gun to the floor, followed quickly by his belt and trousers.   Davos’ mind didn’t register anything except Stannis placing open mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach as he lowered himself to his knees tugging his boxers downward as he went.

“Oh Fuck Yes!”

The cry ripped from Davos’ lungs as Stannis’ tongue laved the underside of his cock and the sensation threatened to undo him completely.  Davos tensed his legs from his toes to his thighs as he tried to regain control and block out what Stannis was doing with his mouth.  As much as he wanted Stannis to pleasure him, he had been fantasizing all night about taking Stannis in an entirely different way.  Like a song maddeningly playing over and over in his head, Davos’ fantasy had become an obsession.  There was only one act that could relieve the need that consumed him.   Desperately he dug his fingers into Stannis’ shoulder.  Stannis looked up in confusion as Davos pushed him away.  Confusion soon turned to lust as Davos pulled Stannis to his feet and pushed him face first against the wall.

“God I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first time a saw you,” Davos’ hoarse whisper against the back of Stannis’ neck was as much a plea as a confession. 

Davos interpreted the sigh that escaped Stannis as he pushed his hips back against him as permission.  As he entered Stannis, Davos heard a guttural cry that could have come from himself or Stannis, he couldn’t be certain.  After that moment nothing else existed to him except the feel of Stannis beneath him as his hands roamed blindly over his body, grasping at the sweat slickened skin of his back and kneading the muscles that tensed and relaxed in response to his urgent thrusts.  Davos’ body pressed against Stannis, yet he longed to be closer even as he closed his eyes and felt the stirring of the inevitable explosion that would envelope him far too soon.   As Stannis’ hips ground against him, Davos expelled a final ragged breath before everything went black and he dug his fingers into Stannis’ flesh, holding on tightly as his body tensed and shuddered.  Moments later, as the haze began to clear; he collapsed against Stannis’ back.  Davos’ arms encircled him and he panted against Stannis’ shoulder as the tremors subsided.  Stannis continued to grip the wall, steadying himself as Davos watched the rise and fall of his chest begin to slow with his breathing.

“You okay?”  Davos whispered gently, still savoring the feel of Stannis in his arms.  He smiled as Stannis grunted affirmatively in response, and placed a kiss on the back of his neck before forcing himself to stand.

Davos made his way to the adjacent bathroom tucked into the corner of the office on unsteady legs and returned with a towel, wiping himself and the evidence of Stannis’ climax from his hand before handing it to Stannis.

“I thought that you weren’t due back from Kings Landing until tomorrow,” Davos challenged as he fastened his belt.

“I took an earlier flight.  I thought I’d surprise you,” Stannis’ lips twitched at the corners of his mouth, the closest he usually came to a smile.  “I gather you were happy to see me.”

Noting the smug expression on his lover’s face, Davos had to laugh.  “You’ve been gone for nearly two weeks.  I missed you.” 

He started to button his shirt then noticed the gaps where the buttons had gone missing.  “Next time we play this game, try not to tear my clothes off.  I don’t have a spare shirt here.  I’ll have to call down to the gift shop and have a new one sent up.”

“Next time?” Stannis’ eyes twinkled with amusement as he knotted his tie.  “I take it you enjoyed yourself then.”

Davos felt a flush of heat touch his cheeks.  He had enjoyed himself much more than he had expected.  They hadn’t indulged in role playing before although they had discussed it.  When he’d spotted Stannis in the casino he’d guessed what Stannis had in mind.  Stannis didn’t like gambling. 

“What made you decide to come to the casino?”

“When you told me on the phone that Bronn had called in sick and you’d be working your shift alone.  Well, I thought that using your office might make things more interesting.”

“Interesting is one word for it.”  Davos was still a little unnerved by the intensity of their encounter, but while they were having this discussion he decided to take it one step further.  He cleared his throat before addressing Stannis.  “Maybe next time we might make use of these?”  He rested his hand on the pair of handcuffs fastened to his belt.  This was a fantasy they had not discussed.

Stannis eyes widened as he met Davos’ gaze.  He hesitated a moment before answering.  “I think that could be arranged.”

Davos kissed him tenderly on the mouth.  “Thank you, for everything.”

Not one to be too sentimental, Stannis looked a bit uncomfortable and changed the subject.  “I’m headed to the apartment to unpack and take a shower.  I’ll see you there after your shift.”

Stannis had nearly made it to the door when Davos’ voice stopped him.  “About the money…”

 

The end.


End file.
